Reddie
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Eddie is being bullied horribly and Richie finds him crying in the bathroom. he decides to ditch the rest of the day with his friend to try and make him feel better. (Reddie) EddiexRichie Eddie Kaspbrak Richie Toizer


Eddie kaspbrak, Straight A student, dependable friend and very intelligent for his age. But of course he had something to hide, bowers being a complete ass to him. He never told the other losers about bowers being mean to him, mainly because he thought he could handle it on his own just by avoiding them. Eddie holds his notebooks firm to his chest as he makes his way down the hall. The smell of depressed kids and paperwork lingering the middle school halls near the gym. Eddie couldn't help bit feel nauseated by the smell anyways, the lockers stinking of old gym clothes. Didn't these people know what a washer was!

Eddie made his way down the first corridor but comes to a jolting stop when he looks up at bowers and his friends. "Where ya going eds?" Eddie looked up from the floor and smiled nervously. "I have...b-band practice..." Bowers points to the men's bathroom and his friends pick up Eddie dragging him in there. "GUYS! HEY! I GOT-" bowers strikes Eddie across the face, shutting him up instantly. "Eds, don't ya know how stressful today has been." He shoved Eddie to the ground, papers spilling out on the floor and getting partially ruined. "I have t-" bowers bends down to look Eddie in the eyes. "This is gonna suck more for you than it is for me." He pushed Eddie onto the bathroom floor, pinning his arms under his knees. He punched Eddie across the face a few times, his legs kicking and squirming to break free. "I can't imagine how many germs you're laying in right now..." Eddie begins to tear up, bowers just getting annoyed by him. Bowers snapped his fingers, pointing towards the bathroom stall. Eddie tried to fight off his friends but was forced into the stall, staring down at the toilet water in front of him. "You look like you need to clean yourself off. Your nose and lip are bleeding!" Eddie grabs the edge of the toilet, gaging and holding himself up as much as he could. But to no avail his face is plundered into the cold bowl. He hits the seat and the boys laugh, bowers yanking Eddie up by his hair. "Nope...not quite clean yet." Eddie gaged and choked for air as He slammed Eddie's face back into the toilet water, ignoring the gurgling and muffled screams.

Eddie is yanked backwards, thrown back onto the tile floor where he was having a coughing fit, gaging and choking up water. He lays on the ground, trying not to throw up from the germs and the smell of the toilet. "Eugh...disgusting!" He muttered to himself, covering his mouth to keep from puking. The small watch on his wrist begins to chime. 1pm, time for pills. The small fanny pack on his side full of all his meds and important care needs. Bowers stands in front of him, hand held out as if waiting to be given something. "Give me your pills ed." Eddie looked up at him, water falling off of his hair and onto his shoulders. "I...I can't...I need them..." Bowers strikes Eddie across the face once more, forcefully taking the pills from the fanny pack. "Oh looks like you need to take one every four hours." He throws the pills onto the floor, letting them scatter all over the place, some even going down the drain in the ground. "Oh...I'm so sorry let me help you.." Bowers grabbed one off the floor and hands it to Eddie. "Take it." Eddies face begins to turn green and he takes the pills from bowers hand, holding it in his own. "TAKE THE FUCKING PILL ED!" Eddies mind was running way to fast, first the disgusting floor then the toilet water! And now he was taking a pill from the disgusting floor that has toilet water on it! Great...

Richie placed his books in the band room, looking up at the clock. "Man Eddie's gonna be marked absent if he doesn't hurry. Dude's like 20 minutes late. Anyone see him?" Beverly looks up at Richie who's practically nervous. "He was by the gym earlier. I saw him grabbing a few things." Richie nods and grabbed the hall pass. "I'm gonna see if I can't go find him. Dude's gonna be fucked if he doesn't hurry."in reality Richie was really worried, Eddie wasn't one for ditching class. This had to be something more serious if he was taking longer than five minutes to get to class. Eddie examined each classroom carefully even checking random lockers. " eds? Where are you?!"

Bowers shoved the pill into eddies mouth, forcing the young male to swallow it. "Good job Ed's! Now don't think about how many people have used the toilet...or walked on this floor." Eddie gaged, covering his mouth once again. The bullies leave and Eddie runs into a stall, throwing up the contents of his stomach to try and clean his body of the germs he's just swallowed. He collapses near the toilet, slumping against the stall wall. Shaking as he stares at the mess on the floor in front of him. Blood not only staining his face and clothing but also his music sheets and homework. The water just making the color red from the blood worse. He hear the bathroom door open and sniffled, quickly wiping the tears off his face. "Eds?!" Richie runs over, bending down to comfort his friend. "Don't call me that..." Eddie responded and Richie nods, giving him a warm, safe hug. "Let's get this cleaned up..." Eddie shakes his head. "I don't want to be here...but I can't let my mom see me like this! She'd flip out!" Richie nods, picking up the wet papers. "Let's ditch...you can come to my house, clean yourself up, i can even help and read comics?" Eddie shuffled around and helps Richie, picking up each pill and tossing it in the garbage.


End file.
